Bleach
by lilysama
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo é um garoto de 15 anos que descobre ter poderes espirituais de um Shinigami.O que ele deve fazer agora?
1. Capítulo 1 O dia em que me tornei

**Capítulo 1 - O dia em que me tornei Shinigami**

Num lugar de imensas torres, e intensa escuridão no céu... As nuvens negras andavam juntas fazendo o céu ficar maligno. As sombras invadiam a terra enquanto um vulto negros aparecia saíndo de uma delas.

"Tememos o que não podemos ver. Respeitamos aqueles que não podemos ver."

As trevas invadiam toda a cidade com uma intensa escuridão.

Uma mulher, de cabelos curtos e negros, vestida com um kimono preto e detalhes brancos, estava parada em cima de um posta, observando uma daquelas lindas casas da cidade.

-É aqui. Noto uma vibração muito forte.

Ela saltava em cada um dos telhados, e em cada um dos postes, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

"E a espada cai sobre nós."

-

-Quem você pensa que é? Dá uma pancada em Yama-chan e depois nos diz "Fora do meu caminho"? - dizia um homem alto e musculoso com seus companheiros, um deles caido no chão desmaiado.

Estavam em frente a um garoto alto de cabelos loiros e espetados que coçava a cabeça.

-Diga alguma coisa, idiota! - o homem perdeu a paciencia e fechou o pulso dando um soco no garoto, que apenas levantou a perna para chutar a cabeça do brutamontes o fazendo cair no chão.

-Wow! Toshirin merece! - disse o garoto.

Os outros três companheiros do homem ficaram apavorados olhando a cena.

-Isso é loucura!

-É incrível!

O loiro continuava chutando a cabeça do homem, estava enterrando-a no chão. Ele fechou o pulso e olhou para os outros três.

-Olhem isto! - disse ele numa voz raivosa apontando para atrás dele, onde havia um vaso caido no chão, uma poça de água e uma flor caida no chão. - Pergunta 1: Que diabos é isso? Você! O do meio.

Os três trocaram olhares, e os dois da ponta ficaram olhando diretamente para o companheiro que estava entre eles.

Ele apontou para si mesmo.

-Ah, isto é... Uma oferenda para uma menina que morreu aqui a pouco tempo. - ele falva ao mesmo tempo que tremia.

-PERFEITO! - gritou o garoto se aproximando numa incrível velocidade e dando um forte chute naquele homem, o fazendo cair.

-Mit-chan... - chamou o outro companheiro vendo a cena de olhos arregalados.

-Bem, então... Por que esta caído no chão daquele jeito? - O loiro voltou a perguntar olhando de lado para os outros dois.

-Bom, nós estavamos praticando com o poste, então nós a tiramos. - disse o homem a esquerda tremendo.

-Idiotas! - o garoto voltou a dar um soco, mas desta vez nos dois, que rapidamente cairam no chão sem nem muito esforço. - Farei com que seja a vocês que eu tenha que trazer flores!!

Ele estava bem nervoso.

Todos os que estavam caídos no chão rapidamente se levantaram e gritaram como garotas, fugindo.

-Desculpe!

O garoto loiro, que vestia o uniforme da escola, parou de braços cruzados observando os homens fugindo. Ele trajava um terno todo cinza claro, e carregava uma bolsa, que seria sua mochila. Ele suspirou.

-Se eu os assustei tanto, eles não vão voltar a vir aqui. Amanhã eu trarei flores novas a você. - disse o garoto se virando para trás falando para o poste, como se houvesse alguém ali.

-Obrigada por espanta-los. - disse uma garota com uma voz muito doce escostada no postes .Uma garota pequena, trajando uma blusa listrada de laranja e branco e um short jeans, usando maria chiquinhas. Não era exatamente uma garota, era o fantasma de uma garota. - Agora posso descansar em paz, Onii-chan.

Ela sorriu.

_**Onii-chan significa 'irmão maior'**_

O garoto se agachou para pegar as flores caídas no chão, ele levantou o vaso e colocou as flores dentro.

-Não foi nada. - disse ele a garota que era muito mais baixa do que ele. - Até mais, eu te vejo outro dia.

Ele se afastou dali, esticando a mão e abrindo-a querendo dar tchau a garota, que desapareceu ao vê-lo partir. O sol já estava se pondo.

"Sou Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 anos. Estudante do instituto. Minha família vive na clínica do bairro. Salvamos e não salvamos vidas. Não sei se é por isso mas... Desde que eu me lembro, para mim é normal ver fantasmas.

Ele caminhou até uma casa onde havia uma placa. "Clínica" estava escrito nela. Ele passou direto pela placa e foi em direção a uma porta nos fundos. Abriu-a.

-Estou em casa. - ele entrou tranquilo dando de cara com o pé de seu pai, que vinha em direção a ele dando um chute o fazendo cair para o lado.

-Chegou tarde!! - gritou ele.

Ele caiu todo torto no chão.

Seu pai era um homem não muito velho, de cabelos negros e espetados, trajando uma camiseta amarela com varios enfeites vermelhos, e uma calça preta. E por cima das vestes uma capa branca, que se diria ser para médicos. Ele estava de pé em frente a Ichigo e com as mãos no cintura.

-Imitação de filho! - ele xingou Ichigo. - Sabe que todos os dias jantamos as sete em ponto.

-Imbecil! - disse Ichigo se levantando. - É assim que você da as boas vindas ao seu filho que parou no caminho de casa para ajudar um fantasma?!

Os dois estavam cara a cara.

-Não quero ouvir nada! - o pai dele gritou mais alto. - O castigo é o único que espera os que interferem com a hora familiar, o motivo é o mesmo. Ou você está apenas se exibindo porque é o único que pode ver e tocar nos fantasmas?

-Cale-se! Eu não pedi esse poder!

Os dois começaram uma briga básica familiar. Na verdade, não era básica, mas era normal, sempre os dois saíam na mão.

Duas pessoas sentadas na mesta jantando observavam a briga.

Uma garota de costas não prestava atenção, apenas comia sem se importar.

Tinha cabelos negros e curtos, vestindo uma camiseta larga azul escuro com detalhes preto e vermelho.

A outra que estava em frente observava a briga atentamente. Também tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, mas não tanto quanto os de Ichigo. Ela vestia um avental por cima de uma blusinha amarela bem clara e uma saia azul. Ela segurava uma colher ao lado da boca para fazer sua voz sair mais alta enquanto dizia:

-Vocês dois, parem com isso! O jantar está esfriando.

-Deixe-os, Yuzu. - disse a outra garoto esticando o pote de comida para ela. - Mais um pouco, por favor.

-Mas, Karin-chan...

O homem se preparava para dar um grande soco em seu filho, mas este foi impedido por alguma coisa e gritou ao ser jogado contra a parede.

Ichigo apontava o dedo indicador para ele com muita raiva nos olhos.

-Para começar, um garoto da minha idade, estudante do instituto, volte para casa as sete todas as noite é inconcedível! - gritou ele sem perceber que uma pequena fumaça azul aparecera ao seu lado, um pouco mais alto que ele.

-Ichi-nii, já tem um novo amigo. - disse a garota de costas.

_**Nii significa 'irmão maior'**_

Um homem, ou melhor, um fantasma, apareceu do nada ali, era um velho de óculos que trajava um terno ridiculo. Ichigo se assustou quando o viu.

-Q-Quê?! Quando ele...?

Ele fechou o punho e tentou golpear o fantasma, que apenas voou para o outro lado desviando.

-Exorcizo e exorcizo e eles seguem vindo, idiota. - ele não conseguia acertar o fantasma, cada vez ficava com mais raiva.

-Obrigada pela comida. - disse a pequena de cabelos negros pondo o pote em cima da mesa e se virando na cadeira para olhar Ichigo. - Ichi-nii leva uma vida difícil.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou um pouco estranha, posso sentir coisas, mas nunca vê-las. - disse a garotinha de avental, chamada Yuzu, sorrindo, ainda segurando a colher.

A garota chamada Karin virou os olhos para ela, ainda virada na cadeira.

-Eu não acredito em fantasmas e essas coisas...

-Quê?! - Yuzu se assutou. - Mas você pode vê-los também, não é? Papai é o único que não pode vê-los.

Karin novamente se virou para Yuzu.

-Os veja ou não, eu não acredito neles, é como se não existissem.

A garotinha ficou meio pasma com o que a outra acabara de dizer, ela segurava a colher meio cabisbaixa sentindo uma nevoada atrás dela, e um fantasmas congelado passando.

Ichigo, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar e ainda de uniforme, suspirou cruzando os braços. Mas sentiu um pé chutando suas caneças e deu um grito. Ele acabou caíndo no chão e seu pai ficou em cima dele, puxando o braço dele, como se fosse uma luta de boxe.

-Você baixou a guarda!

Mas logo o garoto conseguiu se mover e jogou seu pai para o alto. Os dois fecharam os pulsos e se preparam para soca um ao outro. O resultado foi que Ichigo levou um grande soco na bocheha enquanto afundava p rosto de seu pai com o soco que lhe dera. Mas o homem acabou caíndo.

Ele passou a manga do uniforme no rosto e se virou para a porta mais próxima.

-Escute, eu vou para a cama.

-Onii-chan! - Chamou Yuzu se levantando da cadeira enquanto Karin continuava sentada olhando para seu pai que estava caído de cara no chão.

Ele levantou o rosto olhando para a porta que o filho acabara de sair.

-É sua culpa, papai. - disse Karin.

-Por que? - Ele rapidamente se levantou e fechou os punhos levantando uma das pernas, como se fosse uma garota com medo.

-

Ichigo estava no quarnto, jogou sua mochila em cima da cadeira ao lado da cama, e não demorou a se jogar nela, de uniforme e tudo. Ele olhava para o teto atentamente, estava cabisbaixo.

-Onii-chan está tendo uma vida dificil ultimamente. - ele ouviu Yuzu dizer lá fora.

-Agora que você falou, ele disse que agora vê muito mais. - ouviu a voz de Karin dizer.

-Quê?! - O pai deles ficara de braços abertos na cozinha. - Ele conta esse tipo de coisa a vocês?! A mim ele não disse nada...

-Claro que não. - disse Karin calmamente. Ele se virou para ela, que continuava sentada na cadeira de costas. - Quem ia contar a um pai que passa dos quarenta e age como um garotinho... ?

O homem ao ouvir isso correu para um grande pôster na parede, onde havia a foto de uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e enrolados, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Mamãe! - ele se ajoelhou ao retrato dela. - Utimamente, talvez pala puberdade, nossas filhas são muito cruéis! Que eu deveria fazer?

-Para começar, arranque esse quadro horrivel! - Karin disse olhando de lado para o pai.

-

_-O incidente desse lugar em uma esquina de um prédio em frente a estação. Segundo as câmeras da zona... 7:30 da manhã, com um ruído que sacudiu tudo, as janelas de vários edificios voaram pelos ares._

-Bom dia, Onii-chan. - disse Yuzu quando Ichigo entrava na cozinha, já vestido para ir a escola.

-Bom dia, onde está o papai?

Ele andou até uma cadeira mais próxima, enquanto Karin tomava café e Yuzu via as notícias na TV.

-Disse algo de uma reunião. - disse Karin segurando uma xícara. - Não estará em casa essa noite.

Ichigo pegou uma torrada em cima da mesa, ia comer, mas logo se distraiu com a TV.

_-Agora mesmo, foram encontrados explosivos nos prédios e já estão investigando a causa._

A TV mostrava a cena de varios prédios destruídos e fumaças saíndo deles.

Yuzu observou o irmão mais velho olhando atentamente para a TV com a torrada na boca.

-Que houve?

-Isto está mal.

-

Ichigo já caminhava até a escola quando passou ao lado de uma loja de esquina, onde havia uma rua fechada ao lado.

Estava enfaixada. Dois garotinhos tentavam passar, e um casal de estudantes apenas olhava para o outro lado daquele lugar. Dois policiais estava lá dentro, com um carro, fechando o lugar.

Ichigo levava na bolsa, à mostra, três pequenas flores dentro de um vaso. Ele virou a rua e parou em frente a um poste, olhando atentamente para todo o lado.

-Hey! - gritou ele. Mas ele não via ninguém ali.

Logo sentiu uma estranha sensação dentro de si e correu para outro lugar.

-

No centro da cidade, havia uma mulher adulta conversando com outro homem. Logo ela se assutou.

-Que ruído é esse?

-Eu não ouvi nada. - disse o moço em frente a ela.

Logo ouve uma explosão num dos prédios ali atrás. A mulher deixou escapar um grito, e todos que estavam perto saíram correndo para longe dali.

-Outra explosão!

Nos muros dos prédios e das lojas, via-se vários arranhoes, mas nada que pudesse dizer o que os causou.

Ichigo corria na direção oposta das pessoas. Logo ele foi envolvido por uma grande nuvem de fumaça que vinha a frente.

Ele pode ver uma criatura estranha, que ele jamais vira antes. Era um bicho, grande, parecido com um louvadeus gigante, mas usava um capacete branco, com olhos verdes envolvidos por roxo.

-Que é isto? - ele ficou impressionado ao ver aquela criatura.

-Onii-chan. - ouviu alguém gritando.

Viu a garotinha do outro dia correndo em direção a ele. Fugindo daquela enorme criatura.

-Corra!

Os dois saíram correndo rapidamente pela cidade, seguidos pela grande criatura.

-O que é isso? - perguntou a garotinha ao loiro.

-Eu é que pergunto.

A garotinha acabou perdendo o equilibreo e caiu no chão, Ichigo parou de correr e agachou para ajuda-la.

-Hey, rápido!

Era tarde de mais, o bicho estava perto, ia devorá-lo. Ichigo pode sentir o bafo da boca da criatura vindo em direção a ele, quando viu uma borboleta negra passando por ele. E viu alguém vestido com um kimono preto e detalhes brancos voando em direção ao monstro. Esse alguém segurava uma espada na cintura, e logo atacou o bicho com ela. O louvadeus ficou meio tonto, e uma grande quantidade de sangue saiu de sua enorme cabeça.

A garota que vestia o kimono preto saltou ficando na frente de Ichigo e da garotinha, e saltou novamente em direção ao monstro.

Ela voou segurando a espada a cima da cabeça e atingindo o bicho, conseguiu cortá-lo ao meio.

Então a garota parou novamente na frente do loiro, e guardou a espada.

-H-Hey... - Ichigo chamou num suspiro.

A garota se virou e o olhou de lado, mas logo deu as costas a ele e desapareceu.

-Hey, você! - Ichigo gritou.

Várias pessoas vinham em direção a ele.

-O que aconteceu aqui? - todos perguntavam.

-Outra explosão?

Ichigo olhava a sua volta, percebendo que ninguém pudera ver o bicho, e nem mesmo a garota que o matara.

-

Já era noite quando o loiro estava de piajamas em casa, deitado na cama de braços cruzados apoiando a cabeça e olhando para o teto.

"Eu não entendo. Quem era ela...?"

Logo Ichigo arregalou os olhos ao ver uma borboleta negra entrando em seu quarto pela janela. E viu dois pés femininos calçados com uma sandalha e uma meia pisando em sua mesa. Ele ficou sentado na cama ao ver a mesma garota que vira de manhã, dentro de seu quarto.

A garota tinha cabelos curtos e negros, como seus olhos. E vestia uma kimono negro com detalhes brancos, e aquela mesma espada presa numa baca na cintura.

Ele observou a garota, ela olhava atentamente para o lado.

-Quem... É você? - perguntou Ichigo meio assustado.

A garota pareceu não ter ouvido, e esticou o braço para pegar a espada.

Ichigo se assutou e grudou na parede, ainda olhando para a garota.

-Quem diabos você é? O que você quer?

A garota continuou sem responder, e então saltou para o chão, ainda segurando a espada.

Ichigo notou que ela olhava para todo o quarto.

-Hey!

-É aqui. - disse a garota.

O loiro perdeu a paciencia e deu um chute com suas meias nas costas da garota sem que ela percebesse.

-Não me venha com "é aqui", idiota. - A garota acabou caíndo no chão.

A garota ficara com vários pontos de interrogação na cabeça e os olhos arregalados. Enquanto Ichigo apontava o dedo indicador para ela.

-Me da um susto da porra e depois me ignora? Eu te perguntei que diabos você é?

A garota, ainda no chão, olhou de lado para ele com a cara pasma.

-Você pode me ver? E mais, você me deu uma pancada.

-Ahn? Do que está falando? Mas é claro que eu posso te ver.

-Você é o garoto que estava antes na cidade.

-Agora você percebeu?

A garota se aproximou dele, e esticou o braço passando a mão no rosto dele.

-Você é raro. Normalmente, ninguém deveria poder me ver.

Ichigo afastou a mão da garota.

-Deixe de falar merda! - disse ele com raiva esticando a perna para dar outro chute nela, mas estava saltou e pisou na cabeça dele o fazendo cair no cão, indo parar atrás dele indo parar atrás dele. - Maldita...

-Muito bem, eu vou te contar. Sou um Shinigami.

_**Shinigami significa 'Deus da morte'**_

-

A garotinha de maria chiquinhas corria pelas ruas perto da casa de Ichigo. Ela se escondeu atrás do poste.

-Outra vez? Vem atrás de mim?

Ela observou os fios elétricos da rua se despedaçando em choques. A aparecendo ali outra critura, grande como a de antes, mas este era de outra forma. Os grandes passos do bicho faziam o chão tremer.

-

Ichigo estava sentado de braços cruzados na cadeira de seu quarto.

-Entendo. Então basicamente, você é uma Shinigami.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça.

-E você veio de um lugar chamado "Sociedade das almas" para elimiar os espiritos malignos?

Novamente a garota fez sinal postivo com a cabeça.

-O que significa, que aquele monstro de antes era um dos espiritos malignos?

De novo.

-E atacou esta menina pequena?

E de novo.

-Você acha... - começou Ichigo calmamente. - NEM MORTO QUE EU VOU ACREDITAR NISSO, IMBECIL!!! - disse Ichigo ficando pequeno e com os olhos e a boca gigante, deixando a garota apenas de olhos arregalados e desprezantes.

-Idiota, você vê fantasmas e nega a acreditar que Shinigamis existem?

-Sim. - disse Ichigo. - Perdoe-me, mas eu nunca vi um Shinigami antes. Não acredito em coisas que não posso ver.

-Você está me vendo agora mesmo. - gritou a garota se levanto e ficando cara a cara a Ichigo, exceto por ele ser mais alto.

-Me prove que não é humana. - disse ele desviando seu olhar para o chão. - E você vem me falar do Shinigamis... Entendeu, garotinha?

Ichigo pôs a mão na cabeça da garota, que sorriu morbidamente com raiva.

-Terei que fazê-lo.

Ela fechou os dedos deixando a mostra apenas o dedo indicador, o do meio e o dedão, e esticou a mão em sua frente.

-Bakudo no Ichi!

E fez um movimento como se estivesse escrevendo algo em Ichigo.

-Sai!

Ichigo sentiu uma dor em seu interior, e acabou caíndo no chão.

-O que é isso? Não posso me mover.

-Isso é o Kidoh!

_**Kido significa 'magia do caminho das trevas'**_

-Uma magia nobre que só pode ser usada por um Shinigami. Apesar da minha aparencia, eu vivi 10 anos mais que você! E você vem me chamar de garotinha? Normalmente, eu te mataria. Mas por casualidade estou proibida de ferir quem não me foi ordenado. Agradeça, garotinho.

-Imbecil. - xingou Ichigo ainda no chão observando a garota o olhar morbidamente.

-Hey, eu estou aqui. - ele ouviu uma estranha voz dizer.

Viu a garota pegando a espada da baca e levantando a cima da cabeça com as duas mãos, ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu que a garota iria matá-lo, quando ela foi com tudo atacar com a espada.

Então abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para o lado.

Viu a garota segurando a espada virada para o outro lado e com a ponta encostada na testa do velho. Era um velho de óculos, o mesmo que aparecera de manhã na casa de Ichigo.

-Esse velho de novo?

-Por favor, não. - implorou o velho para a garota. - Não quero ir ao inferno.

A garoto olhou nos olhos do velho e sorriu docemente.

-Não se preocupe. Seu destino não é o inferno. É a Sociedade das Almas. Ao contrário do inferno, é um lugar bem tranquilo.

Ela tirou a ponta da espada da testa do velho, e como um carimbo, ele recebeu uma marca que brilhou intensamente.

Era o selo Vida e Morte.

Possuia um brilho puro.

O velho sentiu seu corpo quente, e logo desapareceu dali sendo iluminado pelo selo.

-O que aconteceu com esse velho? - perguntou Ichigo ainda assustado com a cena.

-Eu o mandei a Sociedade das Almas. - disse a garota guardando a espada. - Em seu idioma, eu chamaria de ir ao selo. É um dos trabalhos dos Shinigamis. Vou explicar de um modo que um garotinho insano como você possa entender. - ela disse pondo a mão dentro do kimono.

Ichigo ficou com medo do que a garota pudesse tirar de lá.

-Neste mundo, há dois tipos de almas.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta ao ver aquela cena.

Era uma folha com o desenho de um coelhinho, parecido com desenhos de crianças, e vários coraçõezinhos em volta dele.

-As primeiras se chamam Plus, são os espiritos comuns. O que salvei é desse tipo.

_**Plus significa 'espiritos bons'**_

A garota mostrou outra folha, dessa vez com um desenho de um ursinho bravo no centro, e em volta saiam varios raios dele.

-E os outros são chamados Hollow. Atacam os vivos e os mortos indiscriminadamente e comem suas almas.

_**Hollow significa 'espirito maligno'**_

-Em outras palavras, são espiritos malignos.

A garota estava segurando um caderno com esses dois desenhos, sentada de joelhos em frente a Ichigo.

-Alguma pergunta?

-Vamos ver, vou começar perguntando por que seus desenhos são tão feios.

Ichigo sentiu uma caneta passando por seu rosto. A garota desenhara dois fios de bigode nele.

Ele se debateu ainda preso no chão, tentando fazer com que a garota o soltasse. Ela ficara de costas para ele, jogando a caneta para cima e a pegando depois.

-Continuarei com a explicação, sua excelencia é Barón.

-Barón?

-Nós, Shinigamis, temos dois trabalhos. Um é mandar os Plus a Sociedade das Almas com o Selo das Almas que eu acabei de usar. - continuou a garota agora motrando um desenho do mesmo coelhinho de antes só que dessa vez ele apontava uma flecha para uma nuvem onde estava escrito "Sociedade das Almas". - E outro é matar os Hollows e purifica-los.

Seu último desenho foi de um dos ursinhos "malvados" com um X na cara.

-Por que um Hollow iria atrás de uma garota?

-Não sei. Nem se quer nós entendemos de tudo.

-

A garotinha continuava correndo fugindo daquela criatura, chamado Hollow.

Ela acabou caíndo quando tropeçou na calçada, e já era tarde, o Hollow ia acabar com ela. Ela o viu esticar a mão em direção a ela.

-Eu sinto. O aroma de uma alma extraordinariamente deliciosa. Junto com o aroma de um Shinigami. - O Hollow parou de esticar a mão em direção a garota e olhou para cima. Tenho certeza.

A garotinha observou o Hollow passar por ela, e seguir em outra direção. A cada passo que ele dava, as janelas das casas e apartamentos era destruída.

-

-Hey, você ouviu isso? - perguntou Ichigo a garota de cabelos negros, que ainda estava sentada em frente a ele.

-Em qualquer caso, parece que o segundo Hollow ainda ronda por aqui.

-Então ande logo e mate o Hollow! - gritou Ichigo ainda preso no chão.

-Bem, eu não sei porque, mas utimamente eu não fui capaz de sentir sua presença. Como se um poder enorme bloqueasse meus sentidos.

-Do que está falando? - gritou Ichigo. - Não pode ouvir essa voz tão alta? Não é esse o monstro?

-Voz alta? Quando você...?

Logo a garota sentiu uma estranha sensação e arregalou os olhos, ela olhou para a janela.

-Eu ouço! Não há duvidas. Essa voz é de um Hollow!

Ela se levantou e preparou a espada.

-Viu? Eu te disse. - disse Ichigo.

A garota olhou para o lado quando ouviu um grito feminino de uma garotinha.

-Yuzu! - Ichigo gritou reconhecendo a voz de sua irmã.

Viu a garota correndo em direção a porta e o deixando para trás.

-Hey, espere!

Mas ela não ouviu, continuou correndo.

A garota chegou no corredor, mas logo foi impedida de continuar correndo por uma grande força, um vento intenso que fazia tudo tremer.

"Que força espiritual. Não... Nunca havia sentido isso antes. Eu"

O vento parou.

-Oni... - ela ouviu uma voz fraca dizer.

Olhou para o lado e viu Yuzu, irmã de Ichigo, vindo em direção a ela, segurando o estomago. A garota se afastou do caminho da pequena, e esta caiu no chão na porta do irmão.

-Yuzu! - Ichigo gritou.

A garota estava tossindo, e meio machucada, ela tentou se levantar, mas era em vão.

-Karin-chan... Onii-chan! Ajude... Karin-chan! - foi o máximo que ela pode dizer antes de desmaiar.

-Hey! Merda!

A garota de cabelos negros se agachou para ajudar a garotinha.

Puderam ouvir outro grito, a garota rapidamente se levantou e correu para longe do quarto.

-Merda! - Ichigo ainda se debatia tentando se mover.

A garota corria rapidamente pelas escadas, enquanto Ichigo tentava se arrastar para sair do quarto.

A Shinigami conseguiu chegar até a porta, e lá fora, viu um gingantesco Hollow segurando uma pequena criança...

-Para! Para! - Karin gritava.

A garota rapidamente pegou a espada e apontou para o Hollow, quando viu Ichigo caindo no chão das escadas.

-Parado ai! - gritou ela.

Mas Ichigo continuava tentando se arrastar.

-Karin... Merda! - ele fez um esforço para tentar se levantar. E conseguiu, mas suas mãos aindas estavam presas as costas.

A garota Shinigami se impressionou ao ver a grande força daquele loiro.

-Esta se movendo no efeito de Kidoh?!

Ichigo correu a ficar na frente da garota.

-Afaste-se! - ela gritou.

-Cale-se!

Ichigo arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele grande monstro segurando sua irmã com apenas uma mão. Ela a apertava, e esta gritava de dor.

-Karin!

O loiro se esforçou o maximo que podia para tentar soltar suas mãos, mas era em vão.

-Pare com isso. - disse a garota ao lado dele. - Não pode romper com a força humana.Se você forçar, sua alma vai...

Logo ele sentiu um vento envolvendo seu corpo, e uma grande força dentro de si.

A Shinigami ficou com uma expressão muito impressionada.

Viu Ichigo gritando a cada momento que o vento se aproximava mais forte.

-Um humano se libertando do Kidoh sozinho?

Ichigo então conseguiu se soltar, e correu a pegar o primeiro objeto que visse em sua frente. Pegou a tabua de passar roupa e correu em direção ao Hollow para atacá-lo.

-Espere! - a garota tentou impedi-lo.

Tarde demais, o loiro já estava frente a frente com o Hollow para ataca-lo.

-Ichi-nii, fuja! - gritou Karin ainda nas mãos do Hollow.

Ichigo ia ataca-lo quando sentiu seus braços o dando um soco no estomago, ele voou para distante dali, e o Hollow olhou atentamente para ele, agora querendo mata-lo.

-Karin!

-Te encontrei. - disse a fria voz do Hollow.

Ichigo se desviou de um forte ataque da criatura, que fez um grande buraco no chão. Mas foi impedido pela Shinigami, que cortava o braço dele com a espada.

Uma grande quantidade de sangue saía do braço do monstro.

O Hollow acabou soltando a garotinha, Ichigo não se demorou a pegá-la, enquanto o Hollow desaparecia na escuridão.

Karin estava nos braços do irmão, desacordada.

-Karin! Hey!

-Não se assuste. - disse a garota que estava na sua frente. - Ele não comeu a alma de sua irmã.

-Sério? - Ichigo não sabia se acreditar ou não.

A garota ainda segurava a espada contra o Hollow.

-Está buscando alma com um alto poder espiritual. Quer dizer, o Hollow desta tarde não ia atrás dessa garota.

-Que quer... - Ichigo arregalou os olhos.

-Mas faz um momento, suas vibrações estavam o mais baixas possiveis. Assim que nem eu notei nada em você, os Hollows haviam atacado você aquela hora. É só uma suposição, mas a vibração que escondia em seu corpo, deve haver saído de você quando tocou nesta garota. Todos eles vieram por sua causa!

-Vieram... Por mim... - O loiro ficou muito impressionado.

Uma grande nuvem de fumaça negra apareceu na frente da Shinigami, e o Hollow novamente apareceu.

-Aqui está!

-Cale-se! Está dizendo que atacaram essa garota por minha culpa? - perguntou Ichigo perdendo a paciencia com a garota.

-Por que ele o ataca assim então... ?

-É minha culpa que Karin e Yuzu quase morreram?! - A cada palavra Ichigo se sentia mais culpado.

O garoto não se demorou a correr para a frente do Hollow, mesmo com a Shinigami apontando a espada para o bicho.

-Hey! - chamou a garota.

O Hollow o seguiu com os olhos. Estava frente a frente a ele.

-Hey, você quer minha alma, certo? ENTÃO VENHA E LUTE COMIGO POR ELA!!!

O Hollow não se demorou a abrir sua grande boca para atacar Ichigo.

A Shinigami viu a cena, e então correu para tentar ajudar o garoto.

Era tarde. Esse era seu fim? Esse era o fim do garoto que via fantasmas? O Hollow já estava com a boca bem próxima dele, não tinha jeito, ia morrer.

Ichigo pode ver uma grande quantidade de sague espirrar ao seu lado. Olhou para frente e viu a garota Shinigami cravando a espada no meio dos dentes do Hollow. Mas mesmo assim, ele conseguira perfurar o braço dela.

Ela usou toda sua força para afastar o Hollow, ele tirou os dentes do braço da garota e sentiu o sangue escorrendo por dentro de sua boca.

A garota caiu no chão de joelhos. A espada estava coberta de sangue, assim como o ombro dela. Sua roupa estava toda rasgada, e ela fizera aquilo para salva-lo. Ichigo observou-a caindo no chão desmaiada.

-Shinigami! - ele chamou.

-Idiota... - ela disse baixinho e com uma voz bem fraca. Soltara a espada e tremeu suas mãos. - Você tem de saber que sua força não é nada contra isso. Pensou que ele nos deixaria em paz se você desse sua alma?

Havia uma poça de sangue no lugar onde a garota estava caida, e o sangue continuava escorrendo de seu ombro, ela colocou a mão no chão para levantar o rosto e olhar para Ichigo.

-Desse jeito, tudo que podemos esperar é ser sua presa.

Ela se esforçou para se levantar, muito ferida. A Shinigami se arrastou até o poste mais próximo, segurando a espada.

-Quer salvar... Sua família? - Ela perguntou encostando no poste.

-É claro! Há alguma forma?

-Só há uma. - começou a garota pegando a espada do chão e apontando para Ichigo. - Deve... Se trasformar em Shinigami.

Ichigo novamente arregalou os olhos.

-Atravesse seu coração com esta Zanpakutoh, Mata Almas e eu te cederei meus poderes.

O Hollow continuava feroz como antes.

-Não sei se isso funcionará. Mas não há outra maneira.

O gigante se aproximava.

Ichigo sorriu.

-Me de a espada, Shinigami.

-Não sou "Shinigami". - disse a garota com os olhos brilhando. - Sou Kuchiki Rukia.

A garota se levantou lentamente e entregou a espada a Ichigo, os dois a seguraram juntos, enquanto o Hollow se aproximava.

-Eu sou... Kurosaki Ichigo. - disse ele.

Ele puxou a espada das mãos da garota chama Rukia.

Um brilho intenso invadiu aquele lugar, e o Hollow quase foi puxado pelo grande vento que invadia a rua.

Ele rapidamente sentiu seus braços se partirem, sua cabeça cortada ao meio, e uma dor muito forte dentro de si. Aquilo fora tão rápido.

Ichigo estava parado em frente ao braço dele, segurando uma grande espada nas costas, e estava vesitdo com o kimono preto com detalhes brancos, da mesma forma que Rukia. Ondas de fumaça saiam do chão, com a íncrivel força do garoto.

Rukia, estava ajoelhada no chão segurando o ferimento, mas estava vestida apenas com um kimono branco, que usava por baixo das roupas de Shinigami.

-Pretendia dar só a metade do meu poder espiritual... - ela disse olhando pra sua própria mão. - Mas será que dei ele todo?

-Hey. - Ichigo a chamou o Hollow.

"O que ele é?" A garota o observava atentamente. "Nunca havia visto um humano com força espiritual suficiente para confundir os sentidos de um Shinigami. Nunca havia visto um humano anular o Kidoh." Ela o observava correndo com a espada em direção ao Hollow. "E ainda mais, nunca havia visto uma espada Mata Almas de um Shinigami tão grande assim."

O garoto rapidamente se aproximou do Hollow cortando a perna dele. Mesmo assim o bicho ainda se aproximava dele, tentando ataca-lo.

-Sinta minha ira por ter ferido minha família... E VÁ PARA O INFERNO!!! - ele e rapidamente levantou a espada a cima de sua própria cabeça cortando o Hollow ao meio.

Rukia ainda estava pasma e muito impressionada com aquele garoto.

O Hollow fora completamente destruído e desapareceu dali.


	2. Capítulo 2 Trabalho de Shinigami

**Capítulo 2 - Um trabalho de Shinigami**

-BOOOOOOOOOOM DIAAAAAA, ICHIGO!!! - gritava o pai de Ichigo logo de manhã.

Logo então ouviu-se uma grande barulheira vinda daquela simpática casa. E gritos do pai de Ichigo, que fora jogado no chão por seu filho, só o que via era a mão dele cobrindo seu rosto ao lado da escrivaninha.

A mão livre estava fechada.

-Imbecil, tem que ter muita coragem para a primeira coisa que você faz de manhã ser quebrar a garganta do seu filho! - gritou Ichigo com raiva, vestindo uma camiseta de manga branca e uma calça azul marinho.

-Bem feito, meu filho. Já não tenho mais nada para te ensinar. - disse o homem ainda com o rosto tampado pela mão do filho, vestindo a mesma roupa que o dia anterior.

Ichigo logo agarrou a gola da camiseta do homem e o puxou fazendo-o ficar sentado.

-Precisa ser de manhã? - gritou ele novamente segurando seu pai. - Como estão as feridas de Yuzu e Karin?

-Feridas? - perguntou o homem confuso com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. - Do que está falando?

-O quê?

-

-Nossa, foi um milagre. - disse o pai de Ichigo, Karin e Yuzu que estavam em frente a um grande estrago feito na casa.

Karin vestia uma camiseta branca com um grande número 5 na frente, e Yuzu vestia um avental amarelo por cima de uma blusa bege, segurando uma concha de feijão.

Ichigo estava na frente, observando aquilo, com os olhos arregalados.

-O caminhão entrou dentro da nossa casa mas não nos causou nenhum problema.

-Mais milagroso é que nenhum de nós acordou. - disse Karin de braços cruzados olhando de lado para seu pai com desprezo. - Por isso o caminhão escapou.

Ichigo continuava observando atentamente o estrago, sem entender.

"O que está havendo? As feridas das meninas desapareceram como se não houvesse acontecido nada."

-Não tem problema. Certamente voltará mais tarde pra pedir desculpas. - ouviu seu pai conversando com as irmãs.

"E eles pensam que o estrago da casa foi feito por um acidente."

-Claro que não vão voltar!

"Deve ser a forma que a Shinigami nos protegeu...".

-Onii-chan, se você não comer rápido chegará tarde. - disse Yuzu quando esta caminhava junto com Karin para dentro de casa.

-Está bem. - concordou o garoto não tirando os olhos do estrago.

Ele se lembrava do rosto daquela garota de cabelos negros, que se dizia ser uma Shinigami, chamada Kuchiki Rukia.

"Será que ela voltou a 'Sociedade das Almas', ou sei lá como se chamava aquele lugar."

-

A sirene da escola tocava. Era um grande prédio cinza com inúmeras janelas em cada sala.

Dentro da escola, duas garotas caminhavam juntas no corredor entre vários outros alunos. As duas trajavam o uniforme escolar, um terno cinza com um lascinho vermelho na frente, com uma saia curta também cinza, e meias pretas até o joelhos. E ambas seguravam malas nas mãos.

-Orihime, você trouxe o almoço? - perguntou a garota de cabelos bem curtos e arrepiados, que eram preto azulado.

-Sim. - a garota de cabelos longos e ruivos chama Orihime disse sorrindo. - Hoje é pão de feijão doce com peixe e ramen com wasabi e mel.

_**Ramen é um tipo de macarrão japonês**_

A garota de cabelos curtos tentou imaginar aquilo. Um prato de macarrão com peixe, e creme de feijão doce por cima, com mel.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas achando aquela comida toda muito estranha.

-Quer um pouco, Tatsuki-chan? - perguntou Orihime docemente.

-Não, não, obrigada. - disse a garota de cabelos curtos, chamada Tatsuki.

-Mas está delicioso... - continuou a ruiva sem perceber que Ichigo estava ao seu lado. Acabou trombando com ele e caindo no chão deixando cair sua mala e seus cadernos. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão com os olhos fechados.

-Ai.

-Ah, é você, Inoue. - disse Ichigo olhando confuso para ela.

-Desculpe. - disse ela baixinho apoiando as mãos no chão.

Tatsuki rapidamente entrou em sua frente.

-Ichigo! Não pode trombar com alguém, ficar tão tranqüilo e dizer "ah, é você"! - disse ela com raiva.

-Ahnn... Isso... Foi culpa minha. - disse ele confuso olhando para ela. Logo desviou seu olhar para a ruiva, ainda no chão. - Você está bem?

-Sim. - ela disse sorrindo.

Ichigo estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Ela olhou diretamente para ele timidamente, e se levantou sozinha rapidamente, dando alguns passos para trás.

-Estou bem. De verdade. - Ela disse sem jeito. - Eu... É... Uh... Estou... Errr... Eu...

Logo ela se virou e correu para longe de Ichigo e Tatsuki.

-Espere Orihime! - chamou a amiga sem entender.

-O que houve com ela? - perguntou Ichigo também confuso.

-Acho que ela ficou com medo de alguma coisa. - respondeu a garota se virando para ele. - Em todo caso, por que apareceu tão tarde? Já é hora do almoço.

Ichigo desviou seu olhar para a janela.

-Aconteceram algumas coisas. Eu te conto mais tarde.

O garoto caminhou se afastando de Tatsuki, que o observou sem entender.

-

Ichigo entrou numa sala onde havia uma pequena placa "1-3" na porta.

-Ichigo, ouvi dizer que um caminhão destruiu sua casa.

O loiro estava sentado na terceira carteira da segunda fileira, perto da janela, conversando com dois amigos.

-É, tanto faz.

-E já acabou de arrumar? - perguntou o garoto de cabelos bem curtos e negros, que aos lados pareciam dois chifres.

Ichigo se virou para ele.

-Como se pudéssemos fazer isso tão rápido.

-Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou uma voz.

O garoto se virou para ver quem era, e logo se assustou tendo que olhar para cima. Um homem alto e musculoso estava ao seu lado, ele era muito grande, e tinha cabelos curtos com a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

-Não, não precisa não. - disse ele num tom gentil.

-Chado, você seguramente iria quebrar mais coisas. - disse o outro garoto que estava encostado na cadeira em frente à Ichigo. O garoto tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos. Todos eles trajando o mesmo uniforme, um terno cinza claro.

-Que aula temos agora? - perguntou Ichigo se virando para seus amigos.

Alguém se aproximava.

-Nações Modernas. - respondeu seu amigo.

-Oh, então você é Kurosaki Ichigo? - perguntou uma voz feminina que vinha de trás de Ichigo.

Ichigo se assustou e olhou para trás. Aquela voz... Ele logo viu quem era e arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e deixou escapar um alto "Ahn?".

Ele mediu a garota que estava agora ao seu lado. A garota trajava o uniforme escolar e segurava um pequeno caderno nas mãos, tinha cabelos curtos e negros até o ombro, e olhos também negros. Usava uma franja apenas tampando o meio da testa.

Aquela garota... Não havia dúvidas, era a Shinigami.

-Meu nome é Kuchiki, vou sentar ao seu lado. - disse ela sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido no dia anterior.

-V-Você... - Ichigo se levantou da carteira de um salto, e ficou com os olhos arregalados, muito assustado. Ele apontou o dedo indicador para a garota. - Q-Quê?!

-O que foi, Ichigo? - perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos olhando para o amigo muito confuso.

Todos desviaram seus olhares para a garota, que certamente era mais baixa que todos eles.

-Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou o garoto mais alto e musculoso chamado Chado.

-Não, é a primeira vez que nos encontramos. - mentiu a garota sorrindo. - Não é, Kurosaki-kun?

-Ela é a nova estudante do imtercambio, Kuchiki-san. - disse o garoto baixo de cabelos negros.

Ichigo continuava a olhar para a garota muito chocado, seu rosto estava muito nervoso, e uma gota caia de sua testa.

-Não é, Rukia-chan? - disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos sorrindo para a garota.

Ela estendeu a mão para um Ichigo muito confuso.

-Encantada. - disse sorrindo.

O loiro viu a mão dela se virar, e nela estava escrito de caneta preta "Conte uma coisinha e eu te mato!".

Ichigo deixou escapar um grito, e olhou para a garota ainda mais chocado. Rukia sorriu morbidamente.

-

-Me escute! - gritou Ichigo com raiva para Rukia quando estava fora do prédio, no patio da escola. - Em que diabos está pensando?

-Minha mãe, que medo. Que é o problema? - disse ela ainda sorrindo. - Vai acontecer algo comigo?

-Primeiro, deixe de falar dessa forma tão asquerosa. - disse Ichigo apontando o dedo indicador para ela.

Ela virou o rosto o olhando de lado.

-Carinha, não é impressionante que tenha aprendido isso em apenas uma noite?

Ichigo pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Em todo caso, que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que houvesse voltado a Sociedade das Almas.

-Imbecil! Os únicos que podem voltar são os Shinigamis, e eu já não tenho mais essa capacidade.

-Do que está falando?

-Esta noite, você quase consumiu todos os meus poderes de Shinigami.

-Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Graças a você, fui obrigada a usar esse corpo falso.

-Corpo falso? Que é isso?

Rukia apontou o dedo indicador para si mesma.

-É um corpo temporário que se reserva para casos de emergência. Os Shinigamis que estão muito debilitados usam para esperar que seus poderes se recuperem.

-Por isso meus companheiros de classe podem te ver.

-Exatamente. De todo modo... De agora em diante, até que meus poderes voltem você me ajudará em meu trabalho de Shinigami. - continuou ela estendendo a mão e sorrindo alegremente.

Vários pontos de interrogação cercaram a cabeça de Ichigo, seus olhos aumentaram duas vezes mais e seu nariz e sua boca desapareceram.

-É?

-É claro. Agora você é o único que tem poderes de Shinigami. Não tem direito a neg...

-EU NEGO! - gritou Ichigo cruzando as mãos em frente seu rosto.

-Quê?!

-Não penso em lutar contra um monstro como aquele nunca mais.

-Isso é ridículo. Esta noite você lutou tão entusiasmado!

Ichigo baixou as mãos.

-Isso era porque minha família havia sido atacada. Não é por ser cruel, mas não penso em lutar por gente que eu nem conheço. Sinto muito se parece que estou te contrariando.

O garoto deu as costas a Rukia e se afastou dela.

-Entendi. - suspirou ela. - Então não tenho opção.

Ela colocou na mão direita uma estranha luva vermelha, com a cabeça de uma caveira no meio, e um fogo preto e azul a envolvendo.

-Espere! - gritou ela.

Ichigo resmungou e se virou para ver o que ela queria. Ele viu assustado ela correndo em direção a ele numa incrível velocidade, e esta dando um forte soco no rosto dele com a luva.

O soco o atravessou, fazendo outro sair por trás. Era o espírito de Ichigo. Seu corpo ficara caído no chão imóvel, enquanto Rukia estava parada com as mãos na cintura ao lado deste.

O espírito de Ichigo, vestido com o kimono preto com detalhes brancos, e com a grande espada em suas costas, que seria a roupa de Shinigami, olhou para si próprio caído no chão, apontou o dedo indicador e gritou.

-Meu corpo! - Ele olhou para suas próprias mãos. - O que aconteceu?

Ele estava muito confuso.

Rukia se virou.

-Venha comigo.

-

Ichigo seguiu Rukia até um pacifico parque, onde passaram por um poste que embaixo dele havia uma garrafa de água, um vaso transparente com três flores, uma lata de refrigerante, um pacote de batatas fritas e uma lata de ramen instantâneo.

-Hey, aonde você vai me levar? - perguntou o loiro impaciente.

-Está por aqui. - disse Rukia tateando seu peito, e tirando do bolso do uniforme um pequeno celular.

-O que é isso?

-Ordens. - respondeu calmamente a garota, olhando para a grande tela do celular. - Da Sociedade das Almas. Melhor dizendo, o objetivo é um Plus que vive neste parque.

Antes que a Shinigami pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviram um grito vindo do parque, viram o grande escorregador em forma de bichinho azul explodir.

Um pequeno garotinho corria rapidamente, gritando, fugindo de um Hollow, que parecia uma taturana gigante.

-AJUDA!!!

Ichigo não se demorou a pular as pequenas cercas de ferro e correr em direção ao garoto.

-Espere! - gritou Rukia.

-Quê?! – O loiro parou.

-Por que vai salva-lo? Esse garoto é um desconhecido, não é?

-Isso não significa que não posso salva-lo. – disse Ichigo numa voz feroz. – Não quando está sendo atacado justo diante de mim.

-Não seja egoísta! – gritou a Shinigami com agressividade.

Ichigo deixou escapar uma expressão de surpreso.

-Os Shinigamis tem que ser justos com todas as almas. Querendo salvar só aqueles que podem alcançar, só aqueles que podem ver... Esse trabalho não é a sua conveniência.

Ichigo novamente olhou para o garotinho, que continuava correndo desesperadamente para não ser atacado pelo Hollow.

-Não o salve! Se você salvar agora esse garoto, prepare-se para salvar também todos os espíritos! – continuou Rukia. – Prepare-se para salva-los. E isso significa ter que persegui-los e sacrificar sua vida.

Ichigo prestava atenção no garotinho. Era apenas uma alma, uma alma que não tinha pra onde ir. Ele simplesmente precisava matar o Hollow e executar o selo sagrado no garotinho. Mas se fizesse isso, passaria um bom tempo de sua vida tendo isso como um trabalho, o que não era muito bom. O loiro estava confuso.

O Hollow continuava se aproximando cada vez mais do garotinho. Estava chegando bem perto, e prestes a devorá-lo.

Ichigo não perdeu tempo ao pegar a grande espada na bainha em suas costas, ele fez um movimento rápido e conseguiu cortar o Hollow ao meio, sem pensar no que aconteceria com ele depois.

Viu o corpo do Hollow cair no chão todo cortado e ensangüentado. O bicho estava no chão morto e logo desapareceu.

Rukia ainda observava atentamente Ichigo, que por sinal agora sabia o que era certo para ele.

-Está preparado, Ichigo?

-Não, não estou.

A garota não entendeu a resposta.

-Preparado... Isso não me importa! Eu salvei esse garoto porque quis salvar. – O garotinho agora estava caído no chão ao lado do loiro, estava cansado e assustado. – Você é diferente?

Rukia estava confusa.

-Esta noite... Você arriscou sua vida para me salvar. Nesse momento, estava pensando no seu trabalho como Shinigami? – Ichigo se lembrou da cena de Rukia com um grande ferimento no ombro, causado pelo Hollow que estava atacando ele. – Quando arrisca sua vida, essa não é a razão.

Rukia pode ver atrás de Ichigo, que o Hollow se recuperara do ataque e estava novamente de pé, correndo em direção a ele. Fumaça saía de seus pés por causa da grande velocidade, mas Ichigo parecera não perceber.

-Ao menos pra mim... – O bicho se aproximava cada vez mais. – Não é!

Ele se virou numa incrível velocidade e logo cravou a espada no Hollow, fazendo com que ele desaparecesse de vez.

O garotinho então se levantou.

Rukia viu Ichigo se aproximar dele.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ele para o garoto, que se assustou com a grande espada em suas mãos e se arrastou um pouco para trás dando um grito.

Ichigo se agachou na frente do garoto.

-Garoto, se não quer voltar a passar tanto medo, receba já o selo.

Ele virou a espada ao contrário e a encostou na testa do garoto, que quando tirara recebera uma marca.

Um brilho intenso envolveu o lugar e o garoto logo foi purificado e levado para a Sociedade das Almas. O garotinho lentamente desapareceu.

Rukia se aproximou de onde Ichigo estava agachado e ficou ao lado dele.

-Um enterro de alma extraordinário. – disse ela.

Ichigo se levantou.

-Vou pra casa.

Ele se virou e seguiu caminho batendo os pés fortemente no chão. Rukia o observava sorrindo.

-

Já era noite quando Inoue estava lendo um livro em sua casa, sentada numa mesa em frente a janela.

Um homem a observava lá fora, do céu. Não um homem comum, o fantasma de um homem.

Ele trajava um terno preto e estava com uma corrente presa em seu peito, tinha cabelos curtos e negros e seu olhar expressava tristeza.

O homem viu Inoue olhar para cima e fechar as cortinas, tampando sua visão da garota.

Ele suspirou tristemente ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu um ruído vindo de trás dele. Ele se virou para trás e viu duas criaturas.

Grandes monstros que o observavam. Eram dois Hollow. Os dois possuíam tentáculos perto da boca, e rapidamente os lançaram no homem, que como se fossem chicotes o prenderam.

-Que estão fazendo?! – gritou ele sem entender o que estava acontecendo. – Parem!

Ele deu um último grito antes de desaparecer numa fumaça negra junto com as duas criaturas.

-

Os bichos apareceram em um lugar estranho, que se diria ser outra dimensão. E o homem ainda junto a eles.

-Onde eu estou? – Ele olhou ao seu redor e apenas via fumaça negra envolvendo aquele lugar. E os dois Hollows estavam em sua frente. – O que vocês vão fazer comigo?

Alguém estava atrás dele, ele sentiu quando uma grande sombra o envolveu.

-Almas perdidas. – disse uma voz sombria quando este se virou. – Devorem... A alma desse homem!

Ele pode ver uma grande criatura muito estranha, não conseguia ver o rosto dela. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e correr.

-Devorem-no! – gritou novamente a voz sombria.

Os dois bichos que viam a cena rapidamente voaram para pegar o homem, que não soube o que aconteceu depois de ter sido cercado pelos dois e sentiu que fora devorado.

Uma luz verde envolveu o homem e o fez gritar ainda mais alto. Sentiu que seu corpo estava mudando completamente. Mãos enormes com unhas pontudas agora substituíam seus braços, e um rosto mascarado com grandes dentes afiados substituíam seu olhar triste.

Ele se transformara em um Hollow.

-

Rukia estava trajando um vestido curto verde e azul claro, ela estava de costas, e sentiu como se tudo estivesse em plena escuridão apenas tendo uma luz iluminando-a.

-Oooh Deus... Por que eu nasci neste mundo? – Ela dizia numa voz bem poética. – Eu os traí, por favor, faça-me sofrer para viver com eles uma vez mais. Em este mesmo moment...

-IMBECIL! CALA ESSA BOCA!!! – gritou Ichigo interrompendo sua empolgante encenação.

-O que foi? – perguntou Rukia que segurava um pequeno livro e olhava estranhamente para Ichigo. – Estou tentando estudar japonês moderno.

-O que isso tem de moderno?

Os dois estavam parados no meio da calçada caminhando juntos. Ichigo vestia uma camiseta branca por cima de uma blusa de frio roxa. E uma calça preta jeans bem apertada. – E quando tempo mais você vai me seguir?

-Até que você diga que vai cumprir seu trabalho como Shinigami.

Ouviu-se o barulho de um carro passando.

-Bah, que idiota.

Ichigo resmungou e deus as costas a garota continuando seu caminho, mas ela continuou seguindo ele.

Logo os dois ouviram um barulho novamente um barulho de carro, mas este parava bruscamente, como se estivesse prestes a atropelar alguém.

Os dois se viraram para ver o que era e viram um grande carro azul marinho parado no meio da rua, que logo continuou andando. E logo mais, um pouco distante deles, viram uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos vestindo uma blusa roxa e uma comprida saia amarela caída no chão, ao lado de um saco de compras.

Rapidamente os dois correram em direção a ela, e a viram levantando e tossindo.

-Hey! – gritou Ichigo. – Inoue?

A garota rapidamente ouviu a voz do garoto, ficou ajoelhada no chão e se assutou.

-Kurosaki-kun!

-Você foi atropelada?

-Ah, sim, eu acho. – Ela disse confusa olhando para as compras que estavam todas caídas no chão.

-Você acha? Você está bem?

A garota rapidamente se levantou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Sim. Só estava um pouco distraída. – ela deu um fraco peteleco em sua própria cabeça. – Agora eu revivi, revivi completamente. – Ela fechou os dois punhos e começou a puxar os braços, como se estivesse forte.

-Revivido, revivido... E o que aconteceu com o carro? – perguntou Ichigo ainda confuso.

Rukia estava atrás dele de braços cruzados.

Inoue olhou para trás e novamente sorriu.

-Ele se foi. – disse ela apontado para trás.

-Você...?!

-Sinto muito. – Ela desviou seu olhar para o chão.

Ichigo logo ficou com o olhar caído, e coçou a cabeça com o dedo indicador.

-Bem, me alegro que não esteja ferida.

-Kuchiki-san? – Ela acabara de perceber a presença de Rukia.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Rukia sem entender.

Ichigo rapidamente se aproximou do rosto de Rukia.

-Idiota! Está em nossa classe! – disse ele de modo que Inoue não pudesse ouvir. – É Inoue. Inoue Orihime.

-Quê? – ela resmungou baixinho e logo abriu um grande sorriso para Inoue levantando o vestido como cumprimento. – Ah, está muito bonita, Inoue-san. – Rukia disse numa voz bem alegre.

Ichigo tentava sorrir também. Inoue fez o mesmo que a garota, levantou sua saia cumprimentando-a.

-Você também.

As duas sorriam.

-Estava fazendo compras? – perguntou Rukia.

-Ah, é. Meu pacote. – ela olhou ao seu redor procurando e logo pegou uma sacola que estava caída no chão, e estava segurando uma de suas compras na outra mão girando-a. Enquanto Ichigo ficava com uma gota na cabeça. – Minhas cebolas frescas, manteiga, batatas, e pasta de frutas doces estão intactas.

-Que você está querendo fazer? – Ichigo disse baixinho.

Rukia logo se distraiu com uma grande marca na perna da garota. Apenas na perna esquerda, era uma marca estranha, pareciam três dedos gigantes.

-Que é esta marca em sua perna?

-Ahn? Acaba de aparecer. – disse Inoue percebendo agora. – Será que foi quando o carro me atropelou?

-Parece horrível! – disse Ichigo.

Rukia observava com atenção a marca.

-Deveria estar doendo, mas estou bem.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou o loiro.

Logo Inoue percebera que Rukia estava agachada em sua frente observando atentamente aquela marca.

-Ahhn, o que foi, Kuchiki-san? Parece muito séria...

Rukia se virou para ela.

-Ah, não. Tenha cuidado. – Ela se levantou sorrindo.

-Obrigada.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe? – ofereceu Ichigo.

-Não precisa. De verdade. Nos vemos.

Ela sorriu vergonhosamente e se virou atravessando a rua.

-Merda, estou preocupado. – disse Ichigo quando a garota já estava longe.

-

O sol já se punha quando Ichigo e Rukia ainda caminhavam juntos pela rua.

-Essa garota... – começou Rukia que caminhava ao lado de Ichigo.

-Ahn? – Ele se virou para trás para olhá-la. – Se refere à Inoue?

-Você se da bem com ela?

-Não especialmente. Nunca tivemos uma conversa de verdade. É a melhor amiga de uma garota da minha rua. Só...

-Só?

-Creio que faz três anos... Seu irmão morreu em nossa clinica.

-Quê?!

Fleashback

"Parece que ele era sua única família." 

A sirene de uma ambulância tocava forte quando paravam em frente a casa de Ichigo, e vários médicos corriam de um lado para o outro desesperados.

"Foi um acidente de tráfico."

-Onii-chan! Onii-chan! – Uma garotinha pequena gritava para um homem deitado numa maca, com dois médicos o dirigindo. – Não morra! Não me deixe sozinha!

Fleashback off

-A garota que chorava esta noite, era ela... – continuou Ichigo. – Mas não me importa muito.

-Como era seu poder espiritual naquela época?

-Ahn? Não como agora. Faz pouco tempo que posso ver e falar com fantasmas tão claramente.

"Tal como eu pensava." Rukia achava estranho.

-Por que faz todas essas perguntas?

Ichigo parou.

-Nada.

Mas Rukia continuava seu caminho o deixando um pouco para trás.

-Nos vemos logo. – disse ela.

-Hey. Aonde você vai? – gritou Ichigo observando a garota parar e se virar para trás.

-Vou pra casa.

-Aonde?

-Por que está tão curioso? – perguntou ela sorrindo morbidamente.

-Merda... – Ichigo viu Rukia se afastando.

Onde seria sua casa?

-

A campainha da casa de Inoue tocava quando já era noite. A garota vagarosamente abriu a porta.

-Sim?

Ela se surpreendeu quando viu a garota de cabelos curtos e espetados em sua porta, segurando uma pequena tigela de comida.

-Tatsuki-chan! – disse Inoue quando viu sua amiga. Ela continuava com a mesma roupa de mais cedo.

-Minha mãe pediu que eu lhe desse isso. – disse a garota sorrindo e oferecendo a tigela para Inoue. Tatsuki vestia uma calça verde escura bem detalhada e uma jaqueta branca por cima de uma blusinha preta. – É sopa.

-Uau!

-

-Sopa da mãe da Tatsuki-chan. – Inoue dizia quando as duas já estavam dentro de casa com a pequena tigela de sopa em cima da mesa. As duas estavam ajoelhadas sob esta.

Inoue havia preparado vários pratos também, com o que comprara mais cedo.

-Está delicioso! – dizia a ruiva experimentando a sopa.

-Se nós não nos conhecêssemos você só comeria besteira. – brincou Tatsuki.

-Quê? É sério?

A mesa onde estavam ficava em frente a uma estante onde havia a foto de um homem. E mais em cima havia um pequeno ursinho rosa.

-Sim. É sério. E agora mesmo, o que são essas coisas?

Inoue deu uma risadinha.

-

-Hey, Onii-chan, já vestiu seu pijama? – perguntava Yuzu para Ichigo quando ele já estava em casa.

A garotinha observava o irmão lendo um gibi com a porta aberta, estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama.

-Hey, ao menos bata na porta quando for entrar.

-Uhm... Você está muito chato desde que começou o instituto.

-Não estou. E não sei onde está pijama.

-Eu não entendo. Também perdi um vestido.

-E por que você me pergunta todas essas besteiras?

-Boa noite. – disse a garota fechando a porta.

Rukia estava dormindo aconchegada num lugar escuro, mas era uma cama bem macia com um grande travesseiro sob sua cabeça. Ela vestia um conjunto de pijamas, amarelo e quadriculado. E apoiava sua cabeça sobre seus braços no travesseiro. Quando de repente ouviu um barulhinho apitando, e tirou de dentro da blusa um celular.

"Ordens."

Ichigo ouviu o mesmo barulho, e procurou em seu quarto de onde vinha aquele estranho barulhinho.

Rukia observava atentamente o celular, e logo arregalou os olhos. Ela abriu a porta de onde estava trancada rapidamente. E estava em frente a cama de Ichigo

-Ichigo!

O garoto gritou quando a viu e apontou o dedo indicador para ela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui dentro?! E esses pijamas?

A garota saltou de dentro do armário de Ichigo e ficou parada em frente a ele.

-Depois falamos disso. Temos ordens!

-Ordens?

Ele viu a garota colocando aquela mesma luva vermelha na mão, com uma caveira na frente eu fogo azul envolvendo-a.

-Entendi. H-hey, e-espera...

Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a Rukia já o socava com a luva fazendo o espírito dele sair do corpo. Ele logo vestia a roupa de Shinigami

Os dois se assustaram quando uma gigantesca mão vermelha atravessava a parede e atacava o quarto. A mão se apoiou na cama de Ichigo e um novo Hollow apareceu.

Um bicho estranho de cabelos negros, com a mesma máscara que todos os outros, e dentes bem grandes saída da parede. Ele rugia alto.

-Não se mova. Ele vai atacar! – gritou Rukia.

O bicho rapidamente se moveu para frente, a garota e Ichigo deram um salto para desviar.

-Aponte para a cabeça!

Ichigo arregalou os olhos e tirou a espada da bainha atrás das costas. Ele levantou a espada cortando parte do teto de seu quarto, ele a mirou na cabeça do bicho, mas antes que pudesse atacar a criatura usou a calda para se defender.

-Ichigo! – gritou Rukia preocupada.

O loiro caiu no chão, mas se apoiou com as mãos para não se machucar. Novamente ele estava correndo em direção ao bicho para atacá-lo, desta vez com vontade.

Ele conseguiu cortas o braço do Hollow.

-Idiota! Não mova a espada sem sentido! – Rukia correu para ficar ao lado dele.

-Cale-se! Se doer é igual!

O garoto correu mais uma vez para atacar o bicho, e quando este ia dar um grande golpe para esmaga-lo, ele saltou e apontou a espada para a cabeça. Não fez efeito algum, porém, pareceu ter doído.

Rukia arregalou os olhos quando o bicho segurou fortemente a espada com as duas mãos, impedindo o ataque de Ichigo.

O garoto viu o Hollow sorrir morbidamente. Ele pôs toda sua força na espada e conseguiu despedaçar a máscara do bicho, não por inteira, mas uma parte dela.

Ichigo se assustou quando viu o verdadeiro olho do Hollow. Eram olhos negros e mostravam tristeza.

-Quê?

O bicho gritava alto, e logo desapareceu.

-Ele escapou. – disse Rukia que estava ao lado de um Ichigo de cabeça baixa. – Vamos segui-lo!

Ele correu para a janela, mas parou quando viu que Ichigo continuava no mesmo lugar.

-O que foi, Ichigo?

-Isso é o que eu quero saber...

-Quê?

-Seu rosto... Era o irmão de Inoue. – Ichigo estava com um olhar bem estranho para o gosto de Rukia.

-Quê?!

-

O Hollow voltara ao mesmo mundo anterior. Ele gritava e se debatia de dor, mostrando apenas uma parte de seu rosto ali. Mas logo aquela mesma máscara que o cobria voltou a se erguer no rosto dele.

-

-Te direi uma coisa. – disse Rukia ficando de cabeça baixa. – Rompa aquela máscara com um só golpe. É algo fundamental para vencer um Hollow. Não o subestime.

-Que significa isso? – perguntou Ichigo confuso.

-Para reduzir os danos em uma luta. E para evitar que se descubra a identidade do Hollow.

-Que quer dizer com "identidade do Hollow"?

-Você mesmo acaba de ver, não é? Os Hollow... Tiveram em seu momento almas humanas.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

-Isso você não me disse. Não é um monstro?! É um monstro que temos que vencer, não é verdade?

-Isso é. Agora é só um monstro. Tem que elimina-lo.

-Mas... Era o irmão...

-Seja ódio ou tristeza, as almas daqueles que sentem algo por este mundo... Tentam não aceitar que os enviamos para o outro mundo e vêm vagar. Então, talvez por iniciativa própria, só rodeiam aqueles que se transformaram em Hollow... E se transformaram em novos Hollow.

-Não pode ser...

-

-Quê?! Ichigo estava... ? – Tatsuki arregalou os olhos e bateu as mãos na mesa.

-Sim. – Inoue disse calmamente. – Mas só estavam passeando juntos. Que foi?

-Merda, esse Ichigo! Ele vai rápido com as garot... Quero dizer, como pode ser que não acompanhou uma garota ferida até em casa?

-Ah, não, ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar. Mas... – Inoue corou um pouco e fez um silêncio absoluto. – CUIDADO! Te cortarei! Não, vou te atacar! – A ruiva agora facia um movimento com as mãos como se fosse atacar alguma coisa.

-Que estava imaginando? – estranhou Tatsuki com uma gota na cabeça.

-Uh! Cuidado! Está apontando com a pistola!

Inoue parou de falar rapidamente quando as duas ouviram um forte ruído que fez brilhar o pequeno retrato do homem de cabelos negros.

As duas se assustaram.

-Que foi isso? – perguntou Tatsuki.

Inoue olhou para trás assustada.

Não havia nada ali.

E novamente ouviram aquele ruído. Era como se algo gigantesco estivesse andando por ali. Lá dentro apenas dava para ouvir o barulho do ventilador. Então, por que aquele ruído?

De repente o ursinho rosa que estava em cima da estante caíra no chão, e estava com a testa rasgada.

Inoue segurou o braço de Tatsuki. As duas olhavam ao seu redor. Ambas demonstravam um grande medo.


End file.
